Hommage
by Nyrien
Summary: Ceci est un simple hommage aux sorciers trop facilement oubliés. Parce que nous les aimons tous.


Harry monta sur l'estrade et la rumeur de la foule se tut presque immédiatement, tous les regards fixés sur lui. Deux ans que la guerre était finie et il acceptait enfin de faire un discours public. L'attente était donc à son comble. Harry remit nerveusement ses lunettes en place, mais à part ce petit tic, rien dans sa posture ne montrait autre chose que sa détermination. Il incanta un petit sonorus et prit la parole, un rouleau de parchemin serré dans sa main.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai tué Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Beaucoup pensent que je suis un héros. Que je suis l'élu, pas vrai ?

Il laissa un instant pour que la foule approuve en un murmure puis il reprit la parole.

\- Sauf que j'avais des amis. Des alliés. Et qu'eux, personne ne s'en soucie. Moi je m'en soucie. C'est pourquoi je voulais tous les remercier un par un devant vous. Comme je suis tête-en-l'air, d'ailleurs Hermione me le répète tout le temps, j'ai fait une liste.

Il laissa le parchemin se dérouler et celui-ci atteignit ses pieds avant de continuer plus loin. Certains dans la foule eurent un petit rire.

\- J'ai tenté de tous vous citer. Si je vous ai oublié, je vous demanderais de le crier.

La foule rit de nouveau.

\- Alors, c'est parti.

Harry fixa la foule droit dans les yeux, ou plutôt un point fixe de la foule.

\- Merci tout d'abord à Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Merci à Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Padma, Lavande, Colin et Dennis Crivey ; merci à Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, merci à Lee, à Fred et George et à tous les Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy, Charlie. Merci à Hannah Abbot, à Susan Bones, à Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, bref toute l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Ces derniers morts provoquèrent une nouvelle rumeur parmi la foule.

\- Merci également aux professeurs de Poudlard, à commencer par Dumbledore lui-même. Merci à Minerva Mac Gonagall, à Filius Flitwick, à Pomona Chourave, à Pomona Pomfresh, à Hagrid, et par dessus tout à Severus Rogue.

Nouveaux murmures dans la foule. Harry n'avait cessé de fixer cette paire d'yeux clairs qui le fixaient tout aussi intensément.

\- Merci aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Merci à Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Hestia Jones, Dirk Cresswell, à Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks, à Shackelbolt, à Ted et Andromeda Tonks, à Sturgis Podmore, à Emmeline Vance, à Arabella Figg. Merci à Abelforth Dumbledore. Merci à mon parrain Sirius Black. Merci à Frank, Alice et Augusta Londubat. Merci à mes parents, James et Lily Potter. Merci aux Bones, à Caradoc Dearborn, à Benjy Fenwick, aux McKinnon, à Dorcas Meadowes, à Fabian et Gideon Prewett.

Il continuait de suivre sa liste tout en revenant chaque fois qu'il le pouvait à ces perles claires.

\- Merci à Fleur, à Cédric Diggory, à Rufus Scrimgeour, à Garrick Ollivander, à Xenophilius Lovegood, à Amelia Bones, à Charity Burbage, à Bertha Jorkins, à Florian Fortarôme. A Dobby, Kreattur, à Firenze, Bane, Ronan, Magorian et tous ceux qui sont intervenus dans la bataille finale, à Gripsec et Gornuk. A Fumseck. Merci à tous ceux qui ont résisté, même par un petit geste. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont apporté de l'aide un jour. Même inconsciemment. Elle a compté.

Il referma son parchemin et le serra tout en fixant la foule.

\- Je voulais enfin remercier ces héros de l'ombre, ceux qui se sont rebellés contre Voldemort lui-même. Merci à Regulus Black. A Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass. Et enfin Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy. Merci.

Harry se tut, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son éternel rival mais plus récemment ami et même plus. Il y eut un temps de flottement dans la foule, pendant lequel ils s'observèrent, plus d'émotions passant dans leurs yeux qu'ils n'auraient pu décrire avec des mots. Puis la foule se fendit en applaudissements et ovations, et Harry descendit de l'estrade. Il n'aurait plus à faire de discours qui n'en était pas un ; celui-là était suffisant. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait rendu hommage à tous ceux qui avaient participé à la résistance de près ou de loin. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : être tranquille pour les mille prochaines années.

Au moins.


End file.
